1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable media devices and more particularly to interoperation of a portable media device with a host apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hand-held consumer electronics market is exploding, and an increasing number of these products including for example PDAs, music players, cellular phones, cameras, and video games have increased their functionality to distance themselves from their competitors. By way of example, cellular phones have added PDA and camera functionality, PDAs have added cellular phone and music player functionality, music players have added PDA and video game functionality, etc. In the future, it is foreseeable that the functionality of all these devices will continue to merge into a single device. As these products evolve, it is believed that many design challenges will be encountered.
Many hand-held computing devices work hand in hand with a personal computer. The personal computer typically serves as a base to the portable hand-held computer device. For example, because they are hand-held, they are typically a portable extension of the personal computer. Like personal computers, these highly portable devices typically include a processor that operates to execute computer code and produce and use data in conjunction with an operating system. Unlike personal computers, however, these devices typically use less complex operating systems as well as smaller and less expensive processors that are slower than the processors used in personal computers. While this may be appropriate when the devices operate normally, difficulties arise when these hand-held computing devices are called upon to perform process intensive tasks. The difficulties include slow responsiveness and high power consumption. As a result, the user may be left with a negative user experience, i.e., users may not like a product that is slow and whose battery life is short.
Personal computers typically include software that helps manage the handheld computing devices. The personal computer may include for example a photo management program that helps transfer photos from the camera to the personal computer. The photo management program may also allow a user to sort, store and catalog their images as well as to provide touch-up capabilities such as red eye reduction, black and white conversion, image cropping and rotation. In some cases, the cameras modify the original image by embedding or storing thumbnail images inside the original image. The photo management program uses the embedded thumbnail images when importing the original image. For example, as each photo is being imported, the photo management program may show the thumbnail image thereby relaying to the user that the image is being imported.
In addition to photo management programs, the personal computer may also include music management programs that help transfer music from the personal computer to a music player such as an MP3 music player. Like the photo management program their music, the music management program may also allow a user to sort, modify, store and catalog their music. More particularly, the music program may give the user the ability to organize their music into playlists, edit file information, record music, download files to a music player, purchase music over the Internet (World Wide Web), run a visualizer to display the music in a visual form, and encode or transcode music into different audio formats such as MP3, AIFF, WAV, AAC, and ALE. Typically, music players only understand a single music format. Therefore, the music management program typically can to transcode the music stored in the personal computer from one music format to the desired music format of a music player.
In some cases, both the photo and music programs are linked so that the images and music stored therein can be played together. For example, the photo management program may allow a user to produce slide shows that show images to music. By way of example, the photo management program may correspond to iPhoto® and the music management program may correspond to iTunes®, both of which are manufactured by and available from Apple Computer Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.
Synchronization operations have been conventionally performed between portable devices, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and host computers, to synchronize electronic files or other resources. For example, these files or other resources can pertain to text files, data files, calendar appointments, emails, to-do lists, electronic rolodexes, etc.
In the case of media players, such as MP3 players, files are typically moved between a host computer and a media player through use of a drag and drop operation, like is conventionally done with respect to copying of a data file from a Windows desktop to a floppy disk. Hence, the user of the media player can manually initiates synchronization for individual media items. As a consequence, synchronization tends to be tedious and time consuming for users. More recently, media players have been able to be synchronized with a host computer when a bus connection over a cable is made. Here, the synchronization can be automatically initiated when the cable is connected between the host computer and the media player. The iPod® offered by Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. has the capability to provide such synchronization over a cable.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved features for connecting and transferring data between media devices and their hosts. In particular, it is desirable to configure the interoperation of a host device and an attached media device, in view of capabilities of the attached media device. This is particularly so where there is ubiquitous use of host software and media devices having varying capabilities.